


End up here

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Dongyoung doesn't even know why he still bets with his little brother when he knows he's gonna lose.





	End up here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!! This is the story for prompt N-424!!! I had a really good time writing this and I hope you'll enjoy~
> 
> Because of some html issues i noticed as i was rereading, a small chunk of the fic was automatically thrashed, it's fixed now ksnxksnkdnxozjzks

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Dongyoung says as Donghyuck buckles his seat belt carefully. "I wouldn't have accepted betting with you if I knew you would actually _win_."

Dongyoung is infuriated.

"I was supposed to be going to the arcade with Ten now," Dongyoung complains some more, in order to make his little brother feel at least a little guilty.

"Such a grown-up thing for you two adults," Donghyuck adds with sarcasm and Dongyoung starts the car, driving off the garage. "You don't work on weekends! You're not going to lose a leg. Be thoughtful of your favorite brother."

"You're my only brother, Donghyuck," Dongyoung deadpans and does not spare him a single glance, focusing on the streets.

"See? I'm your favorite brother by default," Donghyuck makes his point and Dongyoung just gives up on arguing because he knows Donghyuck can keep it going until they reach the field. Even though Donghyuck keeps running his mouth like he always does, Dongyoung blocks his voice and drives peacefully, many years of practice allowing him to do so.

When they enter the parking lot, Dongyoung has some trouble finding a spot. Donghyuck is saying something but he's barely paying attention.

"It's your fault! You spent at least ten minutes complaining and now I'm going to be late," Dongyoung stops the car to yell at Donghyuck because the boy is really getting on his nerves but Donghyuck opens the door and runs away with his bag dangling from his shoulder.

"What the _fuck_ Donghyuck?" Dongyoung yells but his brother is already way too far to listen to him. Taking a deep breath, Dongyoung spends another minute until he sees an empty spot at the ending of the place and parks there. He leaves the car fuming, getting himself ready to shake his brother until some sense gets inside his head.

Hand on the pocket of his pants and another checking his phone, Dongyoung enters the field and goes just a few steps up the bleachers until he makes himself comfortable there - as comfortable as sitting on cold concrete can be. He answers Ten's message complaining that their fun afternoon has just been spoiled by his annoying little brother - Ten's words but that's just because Donghyuck has been messing around with Ten ever since they met and Ten holds grudges - but his attention on the device is cut short when he hears a whistle.

"Gather up, boys!" yells a man who was at the other side and now is coming into Dongyoung's line of sight. He's young, probably close to Dongyoung's age and he is _pretty_ , at least that's what he can see from where he is. Dongyoung stares shamelessly, there's absolutely nobody around him so he doesn't have to hide it - just avoid that he's not caught by whom he's staring at.

Then, Dongyoung sees his brother running from the other end to where the bunch of boys are. Dongyoung laughs honestly, his brother is still funny and clumsy despite being really good at bothering others - and he's lowkey fond, he keeps Donghyuck at bay by not showing too much of that fondness.

"Donghyuck, why are you late?" the man, most likely the coach, says and his voice echoes through the field.

"Because my brother is an asshole," Donghyuck explains and Dongyoung catches those words, he's really going to kill Donghyuck when they're home. "He's right there," and then Donghyuck has the audacity of pointing a finger and giving out his location.

The coach takes a peek at Dongyoung and he gulps, pretending to be busy with his phone that he was still holding. He doesn't hear anything else be said, the boys scream together something that Dongyoung does not understand and they're soon running laps around the field.

The time can't just pass fast enough. Dongyoung spent most of the time playing games he had on his phone but none of them was entertaining, he got bored fast. As he is about to get up to stretch his legs, the whistle goes off louder and for a longer time and soon, Dongyoung sees the boys heading to the other side of the field. It seems like practice is over.

He yawns and stretches his arms and legs before walking down the bleachers and waiting for Donghyuck, Dongyoung leans against a wall that does not look dirty and starts sighing in mild annoyance when his brother doesn't show up in the span of five minutes.

"Where the hell is that troublemaker?" Dongyoung mumbles to himself and jumps in surprise when someone taps his shoulder. He turns to glare at that person because Dongyoung really isn't in a good mood and he is met with a bright smile and a pretty face.

"So you're Donghyuck's asshole brother? I'm Yuta, Donghyuck's coach," Dongyoung accepts the handshake and pulls away quickly, wanting to rub his hand at how strong Yuta squeezed it.

"I'm Dongyoung and aren't you too young to be a coach?" Dongyoung questions and crosses his arms, feeling his phone buzzing on his pocket but ignoring it in the meantime.

"I'm twenty-four, I don't think I'm too young for that, I just recently graduated university too so there's that," Yuta shrugs and before he can say anything else, Donghyuck _finally_ shows up, hair wet and unsteady breathing.

"Hyung, I'm here," he announces and Yuta ruffles his hair, Dongyoung is not amused that some of the water droplets fly over to his face - it could be sweat and he's disgusted at the thought.

"See you next Saturday," Yuta says and nods at Dongyoung before he's getting back inside the field.

"What were you two talking about?" Donghyuck asks curiously and Dongyoung motions for him to start walking to the car. "Good things about me, I expect."

"Sure," Dongyoung replies and twirls the car keys around his index finger, thinking about Yuta's pretty face and the thing that didn't go unnoticed: the short shorts he was wearing. He knows his brother has a similar one but well, Donghyuck is Donghyuck and he is sure as hell that he never noticed how short they were until he saw Yuta on them.

"Hyung, are you alright? The car is over here," Donghyuck calls when Dongyoung nearly walks past the car, he rushes to the driver's side and gets in, Donghyuck doesn't say anything else, just watches his brother. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I am always mad at you, rascal," Dongyoung replies and drives off, his mind not on Yuta's thighs and ass anymore but thinking about what they're gonna have for dinner once they reach home because he is extremely hungry.

Donghyuck talks his ears off on the way but Dongyoung is too focused on how his stomach is hurting, since he didn't eat a single thing during the two hours he spent waiting for Donghyuck's soccer practice to end - when they get home, Dongyoung forgets to get mad at Donghyuck and just runs to the dining room.

It's the middle of the week when Donghyuck sends Dongyoung a message while he's on break. Ten, who is seated right by Dongyoung's side, peeks at the screen as the message is being answered.

"What the fuck? You're gonna take that boy to soccer again?" Ten huffs and Dongyoung pockets his phone and turns to his friend.

"Sadly, the bet was that I'd drive him to practice for an entire month," Dongyoung explains something that he knows Ten is already aware of. "We'll have to postpone our outings till then it's not my fault that you don't want to go out on Sundays."

"I would if I could," Ten rolls his eyes and Dongyoung sighs, rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes. "But my mom insists that we need to spend time as a family for the whole Sunday? I don't get it but I don't question it because I don't want to be murdered by that woman."

"Whatever," Dongyoung says and Ten tilts his head, staring at his friend now.

"You don't look too opposed to doing that though, I thought you'd spend the whole week complaining as you did last week but you've been quite quiet," Ten elbows Dongyoung, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend. "You can't lie to me, I'm your best friend and I know when something is up."

Dongyoung considers telling Ten that Donghyuck's coach is actually eye candy but then, he doesn't want to get Ten curious - the latter might force Dongyoung to take him along to the soccer practice and Ten is a very persuasive person.

"Nothing is up, I'm just annoyed that we can't go to the arcade or anywhere else because Donghyuck is a little shit," Dongyoung comments, the usual bite on his tone convinces Ten and he lets go of the subject, allowing them to go back to their usual topic of 'our boss is the worst'.

"Here I am, missing another Saturday with Ten to drive you to soccer," Dongyoung huffs when Donghyuck enters the car.

"It's not like I am making you miss dates with your boyfriend," Donghyuck shoots back and Dongyoung feels like strangling his brother but he knows none of his parents will be happy about it, he holds himself back by starting the car and yelling at Donghyuck to fasten his seat belt.

The prospect of having a peaceful drive flies out of the window when Donghyuck starts singing at the top of his lungs out of nowhere. It's nothing unusual but Dongyoung was hoping that Donghyuck would take pity on him and remain quiet.

"For the love of God, can you not?" Dongyoung complains when they stop at a traffic light. "I want a peaceful Saturday for once."

"It's just singing though," Donghyuck pouts but doesn't sing anymore, Dongyoung feels satisfied and a little bad at the same time because Donghyuck's sulking now.

The field is visible from where they are now and Donghyuck looks ready to jump out of the car like last time.

"I swear if you pull that shit again," Dongyoung warns when he sees Donghyuck's hand on the door handle. The boy backs away slowly and sits back properly, only hinting that he's going to get out of the vehicle when the engine stops and Dongyoung is unbuckling his seat belt.

"Bye," Donghyuck closes the door and runs to the field without waiting for Dongyoung. He should have expected that but he's pissed that Donghyuck doesn't seem to care about leaving him behind.

This time, Dongyoung came a little more prepared. He takes out a shoulder bag he left on the backseat, it's filled with some food he packed in case he gets hungry halfway through practice. Dongyoung also brought a book and some of his unfinished work, if he's not going to have fun then he might as well just work on a Saturday.

He drags himself to the bleachers like last time but doesn't go too far, he sits closer to where the boys will be practicing so he has a better view. Last time he didn't get the chance of seeing Yuta properly as he was too busy being bored to pay attention to anything. The coach catches his attention as Dongyoung sees him greeting the boys who exit the changing rooms, running from side to side, preparing everything for when everybody is on the field.

Yuta's shorts are still short and it rides up a little when he runs.

Dongyoung takes a deep breath, forgets about all the work he brought along and keeps his eyes on Yuta throughout the whole practice.

When practice is finally over, Dongyoung is shivering. The weather took a turn and the supposed to be warm end of afternoon ended up being windy and he definitely didn't bring a coat.

He runs down towards the entrance to wait for Donghyuck, rubbing his arms and shivering some more as the wind manages to be even stronger down there.

"I see you're here again," Yuta says and Dongyoung wonders how he can look so normal wearing the soccer uniform that's shorter than Dongyoung's current outfit.

"How are you not freezing?" Dongyoung asks and puts his cold hands inside the pockets of his pants. He sights Donghyuck running on their direction and prays that his brother is just a little faster than the usual.

"I was running the whole time," Yuta shrugs and gives space for Donghyuck to come through. "You should go or you'll catch a cold," Yuta waves at them and turns to run back inside the field, probably to organize everything. Dongyoung doesn't miss the way Yuta jumps and his shorts and shirt go up as well, he gulps and blinks a few times before turning back to his brother who happens to be watching him intently.

Donghyuck opens his mouth, sly smile on his lips.

"Not a single word," Dongyoung cuts him short and Donghyuck bursts out laughing.

"It's okay," Donghyuck says, walking right by Dongyoung's side. "I'm not going to tell coach Yuta that you have the hots for him."

Donghyuck runs away to the car before Dongyoung can get mad at him.

"Spill the gossip," Ten says, leaning on Dongyoung's desk and smiling brightly at him. Ten's always in to know about things that shouldn't interest him.

"There's no gossip," Dongyoung replies and wonders if he's being obvious. "Why?"

"You've got a weird look on your face," Ten explains and Dongyoung curses mentally because he is a good actor and he's mad at himself for not being able to hide something from his best friend. "And you haven't complained about Donghyuck today."

"There's nothing to complain about," Dongyoung says and sighs, rubbing his eyes and sipping the cold coffee on his mug. "Donghyuck's keeping his grades high in school as he promised he would and I got used to taking him to soccer practice."

"In just two weeks?" Ten raises an eyebrow. "Please, don't tell me you're going to permanently take him to it and forget about me. What's so good about it that you're interested in it?"

"Uh, nothing," Dongyoung widens his eyes when he says that, cursing more at himself when Ten's eyes stare at him and he has a look on his face that says that he knows what's up.

"Who's the hot boy that's keeping you interested in going to Donghyuck's soccer practice?" Dongyoung groans when Ten says that, he's hit bull's eye as he always does when it comes to this. "I know you. Last time this happened you were all heart eyes emoji at Taeyong during cheerleading practice back when we were in high school. And then you'd skip studying time to go watch Youngho during football practice. Boys are the only reason you even bother with sports."

"Stop embarrassing me," Dongyoung says and gets up, hoping to leave Ten behind but his friend follows him all the way to where he is going to get some more coffee.

"I know your soft gay ass like I know myself," Ten beams proudly and Dongyoung hates how he's right. "So who's the one this time?"

"Donghyuck's coach," he says, not meeting Ten's eyes. Dongyoung pours himself some coffee and drinks it without sugar. "I don't even know him though, he just looks nice wearing the uniform."

"That's nasty," Ten's laughter follows those words and Dongyoung glares at him. "You only care about his body and looks."

"Uh, I went to watch Taeyong in those tight clothes and do I even need to mention Youngho?" Dongyoung rolls his eyes at the face Ten gives him, turning his back and rushing back to his desk. He doesn't want to talk about this with Ten anymore.

"Come back here," Ten calls but Dongyoung is too far to hear him anymore.

During the rest of the week, Dongyoung manages to dodge Ten's questions and Saturday is a blessing because he doesn't have work. Donghyuck is even a little confused when he sees his older brother smiling as he calls him to leave for practice.

"What's gotten into you?" Donghyuck questions and snaps his fingers, that teasing smile on his face now. "Ohhh I know, you're going to see coach Yuta. I almost forgot you got the h-"

Dongyoung covers Donghyuck's mouth and drags him to the car, only letting go of the boy when he has to let him get into the vehicle.

"It's cold today," Dongyoung comments and is glad that Donghyuck only hums, not resuming what he was about to say a few minutes ago. "Did you bring something warm to wear?"

"I'm always sweating to death when I leave practice," Donghyuck mumbles and makes a face but Dongyoung doesn't see it since he's a responsible driver.

"That's even worse. You're sweaty and then you get hit by the wind and next thing you've caught a cold," Dongyoung says in his scolding voice and Donghyuck sighs in annoyance. "Don't give me that and just listen to what I tell you. Lucky you that I am a thoughtful brother and brought one of yours."

"Gee, thanks hyung," Donghyuck laughs as he observes the scenery through the window. "It's getting darker faster too. Thank goodness that they have those spotlights around the field."

When they arrive, Donghyuck does the usual and abandons Dongyoung as he's still in the process of exiting the car. Not bothering with it anymore, Dongyoung just grabs his things and takes his sweet time to get to his usual sitting place. He's surprised when he notices that someone is already there, legs crossed and engulfed in an oversized hoodie.

"Uh, hello," Dongyoung greets awkwardly and is even more surprised when he sees that it's no other than Yuta himself. "Aren't you the coach?"

"I am," Yuta replies and then points to his foot that's supported on his right knee. "But I sprained my ankle during the Thursday practice and my doctor told me not to do anything so I have to obey him even though I can just walk as usual."

"That's a shame," Dongyoung sits down next to Yuta but far enough that they're not going to touch any time soon. "Then who's coaching today?"

"Kun," Yuta points to the man wearing the short uniform and blowing the whistle loudly. "He's my assistant and he coaches twice a week as well."

Dongyoung hums in response, not knowing what to say because he is not a connoisseur on soccer and nor does he know anyone there aside from Yuta and his own brother.

The boys start by running laps around the field as they usually do and Dongyoung hears Yuta mumbling whatever under his breath, his eyes glued to where the action is taking place.

"Why do you keep coming here?" Yuta asks Dongyoung without taking his eyes off his students. "I mean, I know why but I want to make sure."

"And why do you think I come here?" Dongyoung questions, not liking the way Yuta's now turning to smirk at him.

"To look at me, obviously," Yuta smiles cockily and Dongyoung wonders where he gets all that confidence from. "Am I right?"

"No," Dongyoung takes too long to answer and Yuta's smile only grows wider. "Of course not, I am accompanying my little brother."

"I've never seen you here till now," Yuta points out and Dongyoung holds back a groan.

"I lost a _bet_ ," Dongyoung doesn't know why he's trying to convince Yuta on this so much but he has to keep his pride whole. "I am not someone who breaks promises and that's why I'm here."

"If you say so," Yuta laughs and averts his attention to the boys being told to run through today's drills, Kun even does it once before they follow suit. "But I know my legs are good to look at."

Dongyoung is baffled, he wants to be childish and push Yuta away from himself. Tell him that he's delirious and too full of himself but Dongyoung notices that he doesn't say that with malice, Yuta seems to _know_ that he's hot and he's oozing confidence.

"You're not so bad yourself," Yuta says after a while and Dongyoung doesn't know what to say so he stays quiet, pretending that he didn't hear that. "I wouldn't mind seeing your face more often."

Dongyoung snorts at that, the reaction coming without him realizing. Yuta looks slightly offended but says nothing more and focuses back on the boys.

On the other hand, Dongyoung wants to die. He's sure Yuta was just straightforwardly flirting with him and Dongyoung is just too awkward to follow that lead - he's always backed away when things got too personal and he wasn't just someone watching from afar.

Ten would definitely scold him for running away from the opportunity of getting to know Yuta, that's why he's not going to tell his best friend about this whole situation but it does get him thinking. Dongyoung has been running away from everyone ever since high school. Taeyong once noticed him and was even going to talk to him after practice when Dongyoung just decided that he was never going to show up again and avoid the poor boy forever. Then during university Dongyoung was one among the big number of students who went to the football team's practice. The players were popular and Youngho was definitely worth the time he could be studying but spent there, Dongyoung also quit going to practice when he noticed Youngho looking over at where he was usually at quite often.

To put it short, Dongyoung's used to running away from prospects of having his feelings reciprocated. This one is not going to be any different.

He puts off speaking for the rest of the soccer practice, pretending to pay attention on Donghyuck who actually plays really well. Dongyoung observes though as Donghyuck seems to have a liking towards being one with the ground, falling down pretty often.

Kun blows the whistle, announcing that practice is over and that's Dongyoung's cue to get up and leave.

"It was nic-"

"Wanna go out to get something to eat?" Yuta says, still seated and Dongyoung feels like he has something blocking the air from entering or leaving his body.

"Excuse me?" Dongyoung chokes and is reaching out for his bag when Yuta stands up, he's almost as tall as him.

"I'm going out to eat dinner in a few minutes," Yuta says slowly and looks Dongyoung in the eyes. "Do you want to come along? If that makes you feel better, it's not just me, Kun's coming along and you can bring Donghyuck."

"I don't think that's actually a good idea," Dongyoung replies and grabs his bag tighter.

"It's food, food is a good idea," Yuta exclaims and Dongyoung notices that Donghyuck is running up the stairs to where they are right now, just today the boy decides to be fast. "And it's right around the corner, they have really nice food."

"What's going on?" Donghyuck chirps, now standing right next to his brother.

"We're talking about going out for food," Yuta tells him with a smile and Donghyuck turns to Dongyoung with a smirk.

"Hyung, let's go!" Donghyuck shakes him by the shoulders and takes him and Yuta by the wrist, dragging the two down. "Coach Kun, are you going to?"

"Where?" Kun asks and smiles at Yuta and then at Dongyoung. "Food?"

"Yup," Donghyuck says in excitement and Dongyoung feels like he'll regret agreeing to this but Donghyuck is too happy and he's not that much of an asshole to crush his little brother's heart.

"Let's just go," Dongyoung pulls away from Donghyuck and lets the other two lead the way.

By the end of the night, Dongyoung is full from all the eating. He's a little annoyed at how loud Donghyuck is too but he's also fond, like he always is because he secretly has a soft spot for his baby brother that he does not let people see, his fondness comes out in the form of complaints and, most of the time, useless banter.

Yuta and Kun seem entertained by their interacting and right as they're walking back to the parking lot where they left the cars, Yuta bumps shoulders with him and passes him a piece of paper as Kun and Donghyuck are talking about today's practice.

Later on, when Dongyoung is alone in his room, he takes the paper from his pockets and stares in disbelief at it.

 _Let's go out for some coffee?_ is what the message reads, followed by what Dongyoung assumes is Yuta's phone number. 

Dongyoung seriously doesn't know what to do. 

"He asked you out?" Ten almost shouts but Dongyoung glares at him and the surprise comes out in a normal volume. "And you only cared about telling me now? You could have messaged me yesterday!"

Ten is distraught. Dongyoung is scared of the look his friend is giving him now. 

"I'm sorry, I was being a nice friend and not bothering you during the family gathering," Dongyoung explains and scoffs, glaring at Ten once more before turning to the computer in front of him that has things to be finished. "I also freaked out and needed some time to think about this."

"What's there to think about? Just text him and say yes!" Ten forces him to turn and look at him, Dongyoung hates these chairs with wheels. "I know you're going to tell me that usual _I don't even know him_ speech but you won't know him at all if you two don't go out."

"I'm not interested," Dongyoung lies and Ten groans and hits his own forehead.

"Dongyoung, I've known you for almost ten years. I am well aware of how your defense mechanisms work," Ten puts a hand on his left arm and Dongyoung is staring at his friend's eyes, he gulps and nods slowly. "You have been single for twenty-three years already and I think that's a lot of time for someone who has crushed on a good amount of people so far."

"I have not-"

"Don't even get me started," Ten cuts him and presses his lips tight. "You're going to text him, agree to go on a coffee date and maybe more if you end up interested."

"I'm not-"

"You _are_ or else you wouldn't be telling me this," Ten has a point that Dongyoung can't argue back with, he hates himself but he hates how Ten is right even more.

" _Fine_ ," Dongyoung sighs and quickly texts Yuta, ignoring the anxiety bubbling at the pit of his stomach. The answer is almost automatic. "He wants to go out _today_?"

"That's even better," Ten scoots closer to Dongyoung and is about to say something when he sees their boss exiting his office at the end of the corridor and he quickly turns back to his computer. Dongyoung, already too used to this, does the same and they don't touch that subject until it's a few minutes away from the end of their work day.

He grabs his coat that's hanging by his side and shoulders his bag. Ten does the same and Dongyoung checks his phone.

"He told me he's got the whole week free because of his sprained ankle and that he's going to come around so we can have coffee at a place I choose," Dongyoung explains and Ten looks utterly impressed. "He's only doing this because I said I'd only agree if we went to a place I know."

"You're too picky," Ten jokes and Dongyoung shoves him on the shoulder, both end up laughing and Ten urges him to walk with him, leaving the building soon because they're both exhausted. "So the coffee shop right in front of us?"

"Yeah," Dongyoung mumbles and dread fills him when he sees Yuta at the other side of the street already. Ten follows his line of sight and whistles. "Don't."

"He's hot," Ten whispers and pats his back before giving Dongyoung a thumbs up and walking away. "See you tomorrow, you better tell me how this goes."

"Fuck you," Dongyoung mouths but it is still audible, Ten laughs and leaves. The weather is cold and as much as Dongyoung wants to postpone this, he is freezing and he is not about to get a cold because he's trying to avoid something or someone. He gathers all his courage and crosses the street, raising a hand to greet Yuta who just looks at him amused.

"Nice seeing you here," Yuta says and Dongyoung gives him a half smile, feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation because he's a creature of habit and this is not part of his daily routine. "I expected seeing you dressed in something like this but it's a whole different things seeing it in person."

Dongyoung looks down at himself and at his formal clothing, he usually wears a suit and a long overcoat for work and today was no different. Yuta on the other hand, is wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans along with black sneakers. He looks like Dongyoung when he was a university student.

"That's what it's expected of me to wear at work," Dongyoung replies and follows Yuta to an empty table.

"And I assume you work in that super fancy building you just came out of, right?" Yuta asks curiously and Dongyoung nods. "What do you do?"

"Uh, I'm just a normal office worker," Dongyoung answers and Yuta nods, biting his lips. "I work at the accounting department, it's boring paperwork every single day. Your job is a lot more exciting."

"It'd be exciting if I got a good paycheck," Yuta shrugs and leans down on the table, Dongyoung calls the waiter over. "So much for getting a degree on education and specializing in physical education."

Dongyoung doesn't really know what to say to that and he's thankful that Yoonoh - your local favorite barista and waiter - is coming over to get the orders.

"Good afternoon almost evening," Yoonoh greets and Dongyoung is glad to have a familiar face around to ease his nerves. "Would you like to order anything?"

"The usual for me."

"So an americano, right?" Yoonoh smiles and Dongyoung nods.

"I want anything hot with caramel," Yuta rubs his hands together and Yoonoh smiles at the two before leaving.

The rest of the supposed date passes by without problems. Dongyoung gets more comfortable the more they talk about whatever they feel like it and when they leave, the sky is already dark.

"I'll text you," Yuta says, pulling the hood up and his hands inside his pockets right after. "Today was nice."

"It was," Dongyoung has to agree and Yuta smiles at him, despite the cold.

"It was nice getting to know you more," Yuta keeps talking and Dongyoung only nods, listening to him and trying to create a proper reply inside his head. "I hope we can do this more often."

"We'll see," Dongyoung says before they're bidding goodbye and going their separate ways.

Dongyoung just knows Ten is going to bother him the entire week and he's not looking forward to it.

They do not meet until it's time to take Donghyuck to soccer practice again.

After surviving Ten's constant questions during the week about how the coffee date went, Dongyoung is feeling rather awkward when he parks the car. He doesn't even bother getting mad at Donghyuck when he flees the vehicle, going straight to the field.

Once he's inside, he sees Yuta right in the middle of the place. From afar, Yuta sees him and waves, Dongyoung waves back and claims his usual seat.

Dongyoung also tries his best not to focus on how short Yuta's uniform is. As the soccer practice goes on, Dongyoung feels sleepy and tired, work's been boring but overwhelming and he just wants to go home.

He dozes off and wakes up when he feels someone touching his shoulder.

"Practice is over," he hears Donghyuck whispering to him and Dongyoung yawns, stretching his arms and blinking slowly. "Be glad that today is the last time you have to bring me here. Mom or dad will be back to taking me again starting from next Saturday."

Oh yeah, Dongyoung forgot about that.

"Right," he stands up and gathers his things up, Donghyuck even helps him out and Dongyoung is taken aback.

"I'm trying to be a nice little brother," Donghyuck explains when he notices how silent Dongyoung is. "You've been nice enough to fulfill your part of the bet and I'm thankful that I get to spend more time with my favorite brother."

Dongyoung is too tired to argue, so he pats Donghyuck's head in response.

"Already leaving?" Yuta appears before they exit the field and Dongyoung is suddenly well aware of his surroundings, the cold bites his skin and he shivers.

"Hyung's tired today," Donghyuck speaks on his behalf and Yuta nods, Dongyoung is thankful that his brother is being nice today. "So we're leaving already."

"Oh, alright," Yuta bites his lips and is about to say something when he seems to give up and ends the interaction with a simple _see you around_ and then Dongyoung is driving them back home.

"And you didn't tell him you're not going to show up anymore?" Ten asks incredulous and Dongyoung sighs, Ten is being dramatic so early in the morning and Dongyoung is nurturing a headache ever since he woke up. "That's such an asshole move, that's low even for you."

"I forgot about it," Dongyoung lies and ignores Ten's rude remark. He didn't forget about it _but_ he did forget to bring it up in the conversation. "He has my number anyway so we can still get in touch."

Ten stops fussing about it and nods, of course he does because Dongyoung is right.

"He'll still feel hurt though," Ten comments and Dongyoung feels bad because well, Ten is probably not wrong. "But that's your problem."

Right, now it's Dongyoung's problem. Ten is really good at making Dongyoung think twice about the things he does and usually, he feels guilty because he realizes how much of an asshole he was without noticing (it happens often, sadly).

The fact that he didn't tell Yuta he's not going to be there on Saturdays anymore remains at the back of his mind the whole week, popping up at random times of the day and Dongyoung almost messages him to tell that but he either forgets or just doesn't have the courage to.

Saturday rolls in and Donghyuck bids him goodbye as Dongyoung is getting ready to go out with Ten.

"Have fun," Dongyoung says and waves at his brother as he leaves the house along with their mother. They just don't leave the house together because Ten is five minutes late and Dongyoung has to wait for his friend to show up.

The honking outside is his cue to get out of the house, so he does. Dongyoung sees Ten's car right in front of the house and rushes to it after locking the place up.

"Where are we going?" he asks and Ten starts the car, already driving off.

"Arcade as usual," Ten explains and takes a familiar route. "And then I thought we could go to that restaurant we love because it's literally been _decades_ since we had one of our weekly outings and I didn't eat anything before leaving the house."

"Me neither," Dongyoung laughs and he forgets about Yuta and the fact that he's not going to be there while Donghyuck's playing soccer. He forgets just for the time he's with Ten because Ten is nosy but he's also Dongyoung's best friend and, when they're supposed to be having fun, Ten is not going to spoil it.

The thought comes back at Dongyoung later that night, after he has showered and is getting ready to sleep. His phone buzzes and he sees a new message from no other than Yuta.

_you weren't there today_

Dongyoung feels a bitter taste on his mouth that he doesn't remember being there before.

_the bet was that i would take him to soccer practice for a month_

_i'm sorry i forgot to tell you that detail_

He feels a little bad when he sends the message but at least he told Yuta the truth, Yuta can't hate him for something like that. At least he hopes he won't.

_thank god, i thought you were avoiding me_

Dongyoung lets out a deep breath, he feels better now that Yuta seems like he's not actually mad at him.

_wanna go out for coffee again some other time?_

He's not surprised when Yuta suggests that but Dongyoung is surely surprised when he quickly types a _sure_ as reply and they decide to go out the following Tuesday after work - because apparently Yuta works only in the morning and until the middle of the afternoon on weekdays.

Dongyoung texts Ten right after and Ten is so happy for him that, instead of replying, he calls him. They talk for a few minutes before Dongyoung tells him that he is tired and that they saw each other not even two hours ago. "I've got enough of you for today."

"Goodnight then, asshole," Ten says and hangs up, Dongyoung laughs and puts his phone down on the nightstand. He turns off the lights and lies down on his bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark after he's properly covered with his blankets.

He doesn't exactly know how to describe what he's feeling, but he knows it's good because he feels anticipation regarding what's about to come. Dongyoung has never felt like this when it came to liking someone, he never ever interacted with anyone he had a small crush on, so that's a big step for sure.

He's not sure if really likes Yuta that way though but he's at least trying this time even if some pushing was needed for him to get where he is now.

He falls asleep with a smile on his lips and the excitement that's bubbling inside him the more he thinks about going out for coffee with Yuta again fills him with warmth.

For once, Dongyoung is thankful for being forced to do something for Donghyuck.


End file.
